


Save Myself for You

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You and (F/C)'s first time having sex together, as well as someone's very first time having sex...!





	Save Myself for You

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: NSFW fic request: Male F/C's first time with female S/I, please?
> 
> I hope you don't mind, but I wrote the (F/C) as a virgin, since my f/o is canonically a virgin (until he meets me/the MC). Though if your f/o isn't a virgin, this could always be taken as a virgin au!

It was often that you found yourself in his arms, and it was often that your lips would brush against the other, sometimes gently, and sometimes passionately. But it wasn’t often that you found him, naked chests rubbing as his cock was buried deep inside you. In fact, you’ve never had that experience with him. Every time things have gotten hot and heavy, and your hand found its way subconsciously inching towards his groin, he always had to leave, or something else coincidentally needed his attention.

But you didn’t blame him at all, and the last thing you wanted to do was to rush him into something as intimate as sex, always allowing him to walk away if he ever felt too overwhelmed. However, there was still a small piece of you that was curious about why he'd shy away from having sex. 

It wasn't until tonight, you two in bed, making out. Things have been going well, and as always, you subconsciously move your hand down his stomach, resting just at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Realizing where your hand was, you pulled away, and so did (F/C), breaking the kiss and staring at each other's flushed faces.

"Sorry! Sorry, I just, out of habit y'know?" You bring your hands up and away from him, showing that you have no intention on going further. "We can call it a night if you want." 

(F/C)'s eyes dart around the room, trying to gather the courage to look you in the eyes. "Oh, don't worry, (Y/N)! It's just, um, I...I don't...think I want to call it a night just yet." 

"N-no?"

"No...Not tonight. I've noticed how eager you've always been to...have sex, and the truth is, I've been very eager to do it too! It's just that..."

"Yeah?" Your fingers gently fall on (F/C)'s hand, thumb rubbing his, encouraging him to take his time. 

He breaths in and exhales deeply, gathering up the rest of his courage, using half of it to finally gaze into your eyes, and the other half to tell the truth. "It's just that - and don't laugh - it's just that, I've...never had sex before..."

The last thing you want to do is laugh at him, and you have absolutely no urge to, but you're genuinely speechless, jaw open, trying to find the right words.

"You!? I-I mean, I'm just surprised, considering your age and how handsome you are...I was sure that someone would've jumped on your dick before me..."

(F/C) snorts at your choice of words, feeling a bit better that you understand his position, rather than mocking him. But again, he knows you well enough that you would never judge or scorn him for something as silly as this. 

"Well, I suppose I've just never been that interested in doing it...That, or...perhaps I've just been saving myself for you..." He looks at you earnestly, and now, you're the one that's sheepish. 

In a burst of of bravery, (F/C) leans forward to hold your hand, fingers trailing from the back of your hand to halfway up your wrist and down again. "(Y/N)...I really want you to be my first, and I suppose...I really want you to teach me. Teach me on how to pleasure you the best. I already know that you're the best thing that's happened to me, and I want to be the best you've ever had, too..." 

You give (F/C) a tender smile, and with heavily lidded eyes, inch ever closer to his face, your hand lands on his thigh. "(F/C)...you've already accomplished that. But, I'm more than happy to teach you more..." You sigh, thumbing at the waistband of his bottoms. "May I?" You ask, and he nods with a slight whimper, extremely excited for whatever you have planned.

In one swift motion, you pull down his bottoms, revealing his increasingly hard cock, and, since this is the first time you're seeing your partner's member, you can't help but gasp and savor your first sight of his dick. (F/C) looks at your face, slightly concerned by your staring, but by the way your eyes glow, and your lips that curl to a grin, he has a feeling that you're enjoying the sight. 

"(F/C), you're, um...bigger than I thought..." You murmur, thinking out loud.

"I am...? Well, I suppose that means you like the sight..." A sly grin appearing on his face as his hand cups around the shaft, thrusting lightly into the air, taking the time to show off his rather large member. 

You mirror his grin, and sit up on your knees to pull off your bottoms, giving (F/C) his first look at your pussy. "I do, actually. A lot..." You subconsciously lick your lips as you toss your underwear to the side, and kneel down to rub your slit against his head. "(F/C)...just lean back, alright? I'm going to take _good_ care of you tonight..." 

(F/C)'s breath visibly hitches, his pecs noticeably rising as he deeply breaths in and out. "Alright, darling..."

Once you have his confirmation, you position yourself above his hard cock, wiggling around his head, then, sliding down his entire length, stretching and filling you to the brim. Sharp moans elicit from both of you, and (F/C)'s hands fly to your hips, nails digging into your skin as he grips onto you with all his strength. Your hands massage his chest as you move yourself up and down his cock, and through instinct, (F/C) moves his hips along with yours, trying to find the pattern as he blindly thrusts up at awkward times. But, through a quick trial and error, he gets a hang of the rhythm, figuring to snap his hips up as you come crashing back down, triumphant smile spreading as he draws out the longest and loudest moan from you yet. 

You’re not sure if it’s from the pleasure that (F/C) gave you, or because it’s been a while since you’ve last done it, but as you ride him, you quickly experience a soft soreness in your legs. You slow down your pace, a slight look of discomfort in your face as you try to reposition yourself, and (F/C) immediately stops, worry in his eyes.

“(Y/N), is everything okay? Do you want to stop? Are you feeling alright?” He questions in a soft, worried tone.

“I’m fine, i-it’s just, I haven’t done this in a while, so I’m just a little outta practice.” You assure him, your slight movements making both of you gasp.

“(Y/N)...” (F/C) starts, moving his body to sit back up, leveling his face with yours, inches apart. Your breasts squish against his chest as he holds you close, planting his hand on the small of your back, and you instinctively wrap yours around his shoulders. “(Y/N), I don’t want you getting hurt by pleasuring me, so, we don't we switch? If I'm being honest, I..." He stops for a second, realizing where his train of thought it leading to, and his face noticeably turning scarlet as he dips his head closer to your collarbone. "I'd love to focus on _you_ instead...To be on top, pleasuring you, is...something I've been thinking about for a while..." His lips brush against the base of your neck as he slightly pouts. 

You inhale sharply, heart nearly exploding at how sweet your significant other is. Then, with a hard grin pulling at your cheeks, you kiss the top of his head, giving him _your_ consent. "You...you really are the nicest guy ever, huh?" 

(F/C) chuckles and sits up straight to maneuver you under him, legs wrapped around his waist and his arms tight around your midriff. Finally, you both flop onto the bed, and (F/C) inadvertently pushing his cock deeper into you, provoking a surprised moan from you. Your moaning continues as he shifts even more, trying to find a comfortable position in between your spread legs, causing you to squirm on his dick as it teasingly pokes and prods along the walls of your vagina. You grasp at his shoulders, moaning for him to hurry up and fuck you properly, and finally, with a deep sigh he pulls out. 

Then, clutching tightly onto your thighs, he rapidly plunges his whole length back in. A hand flies to your face as you try to hide a gasp, but (F/C) catches it, and threads his fingers with yours, squeezing your hand as he experiments with his thrusts. First, he starts by thrusting in deeply, then slowly pulling out, head just slightly poking past your entrance, then, harshly diving back in, forcing himself in all the way, each time thrusting in at a different angle, literally fucking every corner of your pussy. After a few deliberate, deep thrusts, he begins to rut quickly into you, hard cock throbbing in your hole as he refuses to pull away, attempting to go in deeper and deeper, filling you to the brim with every quick thrust, causing you to grind yourself right against him. He attempts to judge by your moans which style you prefer, but your moans remain a consistent high pitch, satisfied with him no matter what he's doing, because it's _(F/C)_ making love to _you,_ and you're just happy regardless that you could share this moment with him. But, you do admit that you want to help him achieve an even heightened sense of pleasure, and interject both of your moans with a tip of your own.

"My - _hah!_ \- m-my clit, (F/C)...please, p-press on my clit..." You motion at (F/C) with your chin.

(F/C) eagerly follows your command, reluctantly letting go of your hand to slide a thumb across your slit. Once your clit is in his sight, he teasingly brushes over it, applying only just a small bit of pressure. You whimper from his brief touch, but you need _more_ , making sure to let him know. After hearing your desperate pleas, he finally complies with a grin, putting all his weight on your clit, massaging it in circles as he frantically pounds your hole, causing your groin to spasm against him, grinding desperately as your moans reach a fever pitch. Getting closer and closer, (F/C) keels over into your chest, nearly burying himself in your body. His breath is hot on your neck, and he urgently wraps his lips around it, harshly sucking and kissing in tandem with his hips snapping into yours, as in this moment, he's determined to give you all the pleasure you deserve. 

All it takes is a couple more deep thrusts, a few more flicks over your clit, and you see stars as you're both a moaning mess, his cum and your fluids mixing, flowing steadily from your vagina. (F/C) rides out his orgasm - his first orgasm - with a few shallow thrusts in your oversensitive vagina, and you're almost ready for a round two, but noticing (F/C)'s flushed, exhausted, form, you figure that he's had enough for one night. 

After (F/C) pulls out, he flops right next to you, bringing his hands away from your lower region to wrap them around you, this time, burying _you_ in his chest. With a small chuckle, you wriggle out from his grasp, and he looks at you confused, until you pull his face closer to your breasts, his cheek brushing against your nipple. (F/C) sighs in defeat, and wraps his arms even tighter around your back, while you move your hand up to play with his hair.

"So, was it worth the wait?" You joke, and he chuckles, his deep laughter vibrating through your chest. 

"Very much so..." (F/C) sighs, admiring you through lidded eyes. "But, I feel like I still have more to learn...you wouldn't mind helping me _practice_ , would you, darling?" He moves to kiss your areola, and you squirm just a little.

A tender grin appears on his face, and you mirror it perfectly, instantly excited for the nights to come. "I would love to, (F/C)..." 


End file.
